mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Выше нос
Выше нос ( ) — песня, исполненная в короткометражке серии My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок, и пятая из одиннадцати песен, исполненных в самом фильме. Во время песни Фото Финиш, Снэпшотс и Снипс и Снэйлс пытаются саботировать выступление, как-то: намагнитить стальные аксессуары Рарити или светить на боящуюся сцены Флаттершай. Форма исполнения похожа на песню Радужный рок, только немного изменена, после первых групповых слов идёт соло, которое не разрывается, а также вместо Радуги Дэш поёт Рарити. Песня служит пятым треком альбома My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. Альбомная версия чуть отличается, так как здесь присутствует соло органа Хаммонда. Также является первым треком альбома My Little Pony Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks CD. Русская версия = thumb|300px Текст :Рэйнбумс ::Был у нас лишь день всё устроить. ::Время даром не хотим терять! ::Пришла пора всем повеселиться! ::Так давайте вместе зажигать! ::Как узнать (как узнать), что будет дальше? ::Не дано (не дано) всего предугадать. ::Но с друзьями жизнь ::Будет ярче сиять, сиять! ::Выше нос! Этот день не повторится опять! ::Выше нос! Выше нос! ::Выше нос! Будут радостью улыбки сверкать! ::Выше нос! Выше нос! :Искорка ::Хочу, чтоб меня услышал весь зал! :Пай ::Хохотать нам никто не запрещал! :Рарити ::Будь смелей, твой звёздный час почти настал! :Эпплджек ::И добейся всего, о чём ты так мечтал! :Рэйнбумс ::Оооо-аа! ::Был у нас лишь день всё устроить. ::Время даром не хотим терять! ::Пришла пора всем повеселиться! ::Так давайте вместе зажигать! ::Как узнать (как узнать), что будет дальше? ::Не дано (не дано) всего предугадать. ::Но с друзьями жизнь ::Будет ярче сиять, сиять! ::Выше нос! Этот день не повторится опять! ::Выше нос! Выше нос! ::Выше нос! Будут радостью улыбки сверкать! ::Выше нос! Выше нос! ::Выше нос! Этот день не повторится опять! ::Выше нос! Выше нос! ::Выше нос! Будут радостью улыбки сверкать! ::Выше нос! Выше нос! ::Выше нос! Будут радостью улыбки сверкать! |-| Версия из фильма = thumb|300px Текст :Рэйнбумс ::We've just got the day to get ready ::And there's only so much time to lose ::Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party ::So let's think of something fun to do ::We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen ::We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right ::All our friends are here ::And it's time to ignite the lights! ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight ::Shake your tail, shake your tail ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight ::Shake your tail, shake your tail :Искорка ::So what you didn't get it right the first time :Пай ::Laugh it off, no one said it is a crime :Рарити ::Do your thing, you know you're an original :Эпплджек ::Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal :Рэйнбумс ::Ohhh-ahh! ::We've just got the day to get ready ::And there's only so much time to lose ::Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party ::So let's think of something fun to do ::We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen ::We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right ::All our friends are here ::And it's time to ignite the lights! ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight ::Shake your tail, shake your tail ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight ::Shake your tail, shake your tail ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight ::Shake your tail, shake your tail ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight ::Shake your tail, shake your tail ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight! Другие версии en:Shake Your Tail Категория:Песни фильма «Девочки из Эквестрии»